Power control is typically employed in uplink wireless channels in order to guarantee a sufficient strength of the user's signal while limiting its interfering effect on signals belonging to other users. Optimal power control mechanisms require the access point (AP) to be able to directly control the power transmitted by mobile stations (MSs). This direct control cannot be guaranteed in some wireless networks, such as in systems complying with the cognitive radio principle, where competitive behavior is expected to be predominant.
Heretofore, game theory, a mathematical framework thoroughly investigated and employed in economic field, has not been used as a paradigm for modeling the performance of wireless networks that involve multiple nodes (i.e., MSs) not controlled by some central authority. As these independent nodes (players in the game-theoretic jargon) have goals that are usually in conflict with each other, their selfish behavior might lead to extremely poor network performance. Game theory allows to predict the possible outcomes of interaction (game) between the competitive MSs, in terms of Nash Equilibria (NE). Therefore, it can define a set of rules to be enforced on the players that would lead to more desirable outcome.
Prior power control systems and methods in wireless communication networks have not include decentralized power control and game theory.